How Is She Not Affected?
by ZOE007
Summary: When there is a hold up at a convenience store can Emma keep everyone from being harmed?
1. Chapter 1

Emma was at the store to pick up a few things for her dinner with Regina and Henry.

Regina and Emma had been getting along since Emma had helped Regina with back pains when the mayor had slipped in bathroom hitting her back on the side of the tub just as Emma happened to be dropping off some forms.

Suddenly four men came in with guns.

"Everyone get down on the ground now!"

The taller of the four (which Emma took to be the one in charge) shouted while waving his gun, then he spotted a small girl still standing.

"I said everyone on the ground that includes you girl."

The girl was in shock so she just stood there, Emma took a chance and grabbed the girl pulling her down to ground beside her.

The three lackeys were taking anything of value including the money from the register and safe.

The leader went around to each person with a bag.

"Put any jewellery you have in the bag!"

Emma was thankful that she had chosen not to wear her necklace today.

The guy put his gun to Emma's head.

"How about you beautiful?"

"I don't have any jewellery I swear."

Suddenly the guy pistol whipped Emma knocking her down so she was lying on the ground.

"Since you don't have any jewellery I guess I can take it out in trade."

He bent down and yanked Emma up by her arm, he threw her into the shelf behind her then pinned her up against it and smelled her hair.

"You smell so good sheriff I'm going to have fun with you."

He put his hand on the waistband of her pants but as he went to slip his hand in Emma grabbed it and while holding onto his hand she spun under his arm and pulled said arm up behind his back hard.

"Try that again and you'll lose the arm."

One of the other men distracted Emma by firing his gun which allowed the leader to break free and backhand Emma across the face sending her sprawling to the floor where he proceeded to kick her in the back, ribs and he stomped on her right arm breaking it then cold cocked her, instead of falling unconscious it only fuelled Emma's anger and despite her injuries stood up straight but instead of trying to subdue the guy again she tapped into her magic and opened a telepathic connection with the one person she knew could help.


	2. Chapter 2

At the mayoral mansion Regina was reading a book and drinking some of her apple cider when she heard a voice.

"Regina if you can hear me I need you to come to the store four men are holding it up I'd deal with it myself but the leader already gave me one hell of a beating I just don't have the strength to fight him, and someone else could get hurt."

Regina recognised Emma's voice and noticed how weak she sounded even in her mind.

"Just hang on Emma I'll be there shortly."

With the link severed Regina disappeared and then reappeared in the store.

"Get away from her!"

"Come to join the party madam mayor?"

"If you don't get away from her and drop your weapons I will skin you alive."

Everyone except for the gunmen knew that Regina was not kidding and the leader delivered a hard kick to Emma's head knocking the blonde out cold.

Regina wasted no time and skinned him within seconds then she turned to the other three men.

"If you have any sense of survival you will drop your guns, leave town and never come back."

Not wasting any time two of them left straight away while the younger one stayed behind.

"I can help her but I'll need a hand."

"Why would you help her after you held everyone hostage and then didn't do anything to stop her from ending up in this condition?"

"If I had tried while he was alive he would have shot me and then I wouldn't be able to help her now."

"Ok what do you need?"

"Something frozen a bag of peas will do, something I can use as a sling and something I can use to splint her arm once I've reset it."

The little girl that Emma had saved from being shot went and got a bag of frozen veggies then came back and held it out to the man.

"Is this ok?"

The guy looked up and gave the girl a smile.

"That's perfect sweetie thanks."

Taking the frozen veggies he placed it on the spot where Emma had been pistol whipped.

"Honey can you please get me two more?"

The little girl hurried off to do as she was asked and returned with two more bags of frozen veggies which the guy placed on where Emma had been backhanded and cold cocked which happened to be the same spot that she had been kicked in which had caused her to pass out.

A groan from Emma signalled that the blonde was waking up, once her eyes were open she tried to sit up but both Regina and the guy put their hands on her to gently push her back on the ground until she was given the all clear.

"This is ridiculous I'm fine."

"That's not your decision to make Emma."

Emma became frustrated so she moved quickly which caught both Regina and the guy off guard which allowed Emma to get to her feet.

As soon as she was on her feet Emma was overcome by a wave of dizziness and nausea so she didn't complain when Regina pulled her back down to the floor with the blondes head resting in her lap while Regina stroked Emma's long blonde hair within 4 minutes Emma was asleep.

When Emma woke up she heard beeping of a heart monitor and Regina's voice as she read from one of Emma's favourite books.

Regina looked up from the book and saw the younger woman's eyes were open.

"You're finally awake."

"How bad is the damage?"

"Well you have a concussion, several cracked ribs, one hell of a gash from where you where pistol whipped, your back is pretty bruised and your right leg was shattered so before it could be fixed I used magic to reconstruct the shattered part of the bones then Dr. Whale reset the rest of it and your arm is bruised from the grip the gunman had on it. But Whale's confident that you will make a full recovery."

As the first three weeks passed Emma was healing quickly the medical staff weren't sure why Emma was recovering so fast, even Emma wasn't sure.

What they didn't know was that while she slept Emma was unconsciously drawing healing energies from the ground under the hospital's foundation and was drawing it up into her within 6 weeks Emma was healed enough to be discharged.

Considering Snow and David were busy trying to deal with Neal who was unwell and they didn't want Emma to get sick as well while she was still recovering they asked Regina if she could keep Emma just until Neal was better and once everything was explained to Emma the blonde made her way upstairs to the best of her ability.

Snow, David and Regina heard a loud thud followed by some choice words with a slight smirk on her face Regina went up the stairs to check on the blonde, who at this present moment was a walking disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Regina was at the top of the stairs she was met with Emma laying on her back swearing at herself for her stupidity.

"What happened dear?"

"I wasn't concentrating and my shoe got caught on the floor."

Regina went over and helped the younger woman up.

"How about I help you pack what you need then I can help you down the stairs, to avoid further injury, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Soon Emma was packed Regina had been tempted to leave Emma's leather jackets but knew the blonde would be difficult until she got the offending garments.

Once Regina had gotten Emma to the mansion getting the blonde inside was proving to be difficult because Emma's body decided that now would be a good time to seize up after finally getting her younger houseguest situated on the sofa Regina went and got the two bags of Emma's things then knelt down beside the blonde and prodded around until she found where the sorce of the muscle seizing was coming from then she worked her fingers into the area and soon Emma was able to move again.

"Thanks Regina."

"You're welcome dear."

"What was the problem?"

"Nothing serious just a couple of nerves that needed to be worked."

Regina went into the kitchen to get both herself and Emma a drink of cider when she came back Emma was sitting up watching T.V.

"What are you looking for Emma?"

"The whole time I was in the hospital there was not one report on the hold up and even now still nothing."

"Why are you so interested in the hold up? I would think that after going through it you'd want to forget about it."

"I just want to know how many people got hurt or killed after I lost consciousness but the stupid T.V. has nothing on it."

"Well I can tell you apart from you no one else was injured and apart from the lead gunman no one died."

"What did you do?"

"Exactly what I threatened him with. I skinned him alive."

"I'm the saviour last time I checked so when did the role get changed?"

"I wouldn't worry dear even saviours have their damsel in distress moments."

"Very funny Regina."

While Emma slept that night Regina went into the blondes room and cast a spell to see what was making Emma heal so quickly, Emma glowed with the essence of the spell and the healing properties that she was absorbing from the earth were glowing white as they floated up into Emma.

"The imp was right she is powerful I'd go as far as to say she's more powerful than the Dark One himself."

Emma stirred so Regina slipped out.

The next day Regina went to see Snow and David with a matter that had her greatly concerned.

"Regina what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Emma."

David came in carrying 3 mugs of coffee.

"Why would you need to be worried about her?"

"Ok so as you probably heard Emma was involved in an armed hold up as the store a few weeks ago and she was injured but the thing that has me worried is she seems unaffected by the ordeal, what I can't figure out is why."

"Regina this is serious."

"What do you mean David?"

"Ok what I'm about to say is something that not even you know about Snow. After a particularly hard day I had found Emma in her room she was breaking down but as soon as she saw me she put her walls back up she then acted like nothing was wrong and she turned to a less then healthy way of dealing with the issues she was facing, Regina you're going to have to keep a constant eye on her until she opens up to you she may have a few nightmares first or she may not, you'll just need to be patient with her."

Regina suddenly felt a wave of feeling alone come over her and realised that it was Emma.

"I must go I have the feeling that Emma may need me."

With that Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

When Regina arrived home the absence of Emma in the living room was unsettling then she heard glass breaking and went upstairs to the bathroom and saw Emma on the floor with a piece of broken mirror clutched in her right hand poised above her left wrist.

"EMMA NO!" Regina screamed as she lunged forward grabbing Emma's hand the was holding the piece of mirror.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Emma just shrugged as if nothing was wrong.

Regina noticed that there was blood coming from Emma's hand where the mirror was held.

"Emma give me the mirror."

Slowly Regina unclenched Emma's fingers and gently plucked the mirror piece from the blondes hand she threw it in the wastebasket then proceeded to clean the wound however the blood would not stop.

"It's deeper than I thought, come on I'm taking you to the hospital."

As soon as the word hospital left her mouth Regina regretted it, for it caused Emma to let out an ear shattering scream and she got to her feet and was backing away from Regina with fear in her eyes.

"Emma?"

Regina got up and before Emma could get out the bathroom door Regina wrapped her arms around her and held the blonde woman, she could hear Emma saying something but it was so quiet she couldn't make it out.

"Ok Emma calm down we won't go to the hospital but your hand needs stitches so I'll call Whale and have him come here instead."

Soon after Emma's hand was sewn up and bandaged and Whale had left Regina sat down next to Emma.

"So you want to tell me what got into you today?"

"I don't know, I thought I was passed this."

"David said you had an unhealthy coping mechanism."

"Yeah like an angst teenager I cut when I can't deal but I haven't done it since dad found out about it."

"I think it might have to do with the hold up."

"No it's not that I haven't given it a moments thought." Emma said lying through her teeth.

After dinner and everyone was in bed Regina woke to screams and went into Emma's room and saw the young woman tossing and turning slowly she went over to Emma and gently shook her awake.

"R-Regina?"

"It's ok Emma you're safe now."

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry Henry's safe."

"No not Henry Johnny where is he?"

Regina noticed the fear in Emma's eyes and realised that this Johnny must be who Emma's nightmare was about.

"He's not here he can't hurt you anymore."

Emma now was wide awake.

"He never hurt me I didn't protect him he was only a chIld and now he's dead because of me because I didn't take the belting like I always have for the others because I'm used to them."

"How old was Johnny?"

"13."

"And how old were you?"

"I was about 6 but seemed younger because I was small for my age."

"Why would you take the beating for someone who was older than you."

"I just felt like I had to protect the others."

Regina although horrified that Emma who was so young at the time would take the beltings for all the other kids she couldn't help but feel proud of the blonde for protecting others.

After Regina got Emma to go back to sleep she looked into this Johnny that Emma seemed to care about so much and was so sure that he was dead.

About and hour later Regina found the boys name and that he had been taken to the hospital where he had healed and was now a doctor.

The next morning Regina called Johnny and asked him to come because there was someone who'd love to see him.

There was a loud thud and a string of curse words as Emma had landed in the floor from rolling too far and falling out of bed.

At 12 there was a knock at the door and Regina got Emma to cook while she answered the door.

"You must be Johnny I'm Regina we spoke on the phone."

"So who is this person that wants to see me?"

"Well she doesn't know that you're even still alive she thinks you died because of a belting."

Regina led Johnny into the kitchen where Emma was standing over the stove.

"Dear there's someone here to see you."

Emma turned around and saw Johnny standing there and was in shock.

"Johnny?"

"Hey cricket."

Suddenly Emma's right hand landed on the uncovered hot plate and Emma screamed as the element burnt her flesh Johnny rushed over and grabbed Emma's hand and ran it under cold water which soothed the burning flesh.

"Do you have any sort of salve for burns?"

Regina went to the bathroom and took out a salve that Sh had often used when she had been learning to cook before she got Henry.

"Here you go I was surprised that I had some left."

Johnny tended to Emma's hand and noticed the long scar that ran across her palm.

"How'd this happen Cricket?"

"I went back to my old ways of coping and the piece of mirror I was going to use had cut deep into my palm."

"Oh Cricket."

Johnny pulled Emma into his arms and held her.

"I thought you were dead Johnny. I thought he had killed you. I should have protected you."

"No Cricket I should have protected you, you were only 6 I was older it was my job to keep you safe."

Emma wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and hugged him tightly as she cried.

"Shh Cricket I'm here now, I'm here and I'm not leaving you I already lost you once I'm not going to lose you again."

Once Emma had calmed down Johnny sat down with Emma in his lap not wanting to let her go just yet.

"So how long have you known Emma for?"

"A few years, our son had found her in Boston and when she brought him home she ended up staying then after Graham died she became the sheriff."

"I always told her I should have called her mantis."

"Why is that?"

"Because she kicks butt, but Emma always said she prefers to be called Cricket. Isn't that right?"

When Johnny got no reply he looked and saw that Emma had fallen asleep and had snuggled into him just like when they were younger.

"I think someone needs their beauty sleep." Johnny said with a slight chuckle then he stood up and carried Emma upstairs to put her to bed.

About 10 minutes later he came back down and sat across from Regina.

"What took you so long?"

"I was just watching her sleep same way i did when she was little it seemed to help her with her nightmares and night terrors. That poor kid has been through so much."


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Emma screamed signalling she was in the clutches of another nightmare, both Johnny and Regina went to Emma's room and Regina went to the blondes side and woke her up.

"Another nightmare?"

Emma didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded and clung to Regina as if the woman was a life line.

Regina stroked Emma's hair soothing the terrified blonde.

"What was your nightmare about this time?"

"I lied to you before when I said I hadn't given the hold up another thought, since it happened that's all I've been able to think about. The more I go over it the worse the outcome seems to get."

Regina pulled Emma closer and held her tight.

"I'm glad you told me."

Weeks passed Emma's nightmares were getting worse, Regina and Johnny were taking turns of comforting her.

"Emma we need to talk."

"Regina what's going on?"

"I'm not going to lie to you these nightmares of yours are getting worse Johnny and I are worried about what this is doing to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're losing sleep Cricket it's taking it's toll on your body."

"Johnny I don't know what to do."

Regina decided to talk to someone she thought could help Emma.

"Ariel you're familiar with nightmares that change right?"

"Can you tell me what you mean?"

"Ok Emma's been having nightmares the first one she had was based off her guilt that her foster brother had died because of a beating that she didn't protect him from but once she found out he was alive the nightmares changed to that of the hold up that she was involved in, and it's robbing her of her sleep."

"I am family with them after Ursula was defeated I had nightmares of what happened to me and I dreamt that I had lost Eric."

"How'd you overcome it?"

"My father had to change me back into a mermaid so I could let the ocean wash away the worries that kept the nightmares coming back."

"So would that work for Emma?"

"It might but now I'm half mermaid half human which means that Emma will be as well, do you think she could live with that?"

"I don't know."

"I can see if I can find another way to help her."

"Thank you Ariel."


	6. Chapter 6

4 days later Ariel came to Regina holding a gemstone that Regina had never seen before.

"What's that Ariel?"

"It's a dream stone you put it near Emma and it will draw the nightmares out and replace them with good dreams after 6 weeks Emma won't have anymore nightmares."

"Thank you."

With a smile Ariel went on her way back to Eric, Regina knew that she couldn't tell Johnny how the gem could help Emma so she put the gem in Emma's bedside table.

That night as Emma slept her nightmares started but as soon as it did a faint blue glow came from Emma's bedside table draw and her nightmare was replaced with a much better dream.

The next day Emma who normally was not a morning person was up bright and early.

"Good morning dear how did you sleep?"

"I slept really well strangely enough."

Regina noticed Emma's smile fade slightly.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"I just realised that as soon as I'm fully cured of these nightmares Johnny will be leaving, I know I'm being selfish but I don't want him to go I just got him back."

Not wanting Emma to be upset Regina got an idea.

"I have to duck out for a bit ill be right back."

Regina left and went to put her idea into action.

First she spoke to Johnny the she went to the hospital and got Johnny a job at the hospital as a surgeon, then she went to her office and checked houses for sale so now that Johnny had a job and house in Storybrooke all Regina needed to do was alter Johnny's memories an hour later and Johnny had new memories and knew about how everyone in town was a fairytale character an that Emma had magic.

Regina came back home to find Emma had made dinner.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly succeeded I have some news to tell you. Johnny won't be leaving I got him a job here, I got him a house and I altered his memories so you won't have to hide anything from him."

"You did that for me?"

Emma's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"I didn't want you to be sad."

Emma hugged Regina.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was sitting on the sofa looking rather strange.

"Emma sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Regina do you think I'm weak?"

"Now hang on just a minute. Where's this coming from?"

"I should have been able to protect myself I mean I am the saviour after all."

"Emma there was nothing you could do you were caught off guard besides there is nothing to say that they didn't have any talismans to protect themselves against your magic. So I don't want to hear you being down on yourself, understand?"

"Yeah." Emma said less then enthusiastically.

"Well that didn't instill me with belief."

"I must be weak though."

"Emma I thought we just covered this."

"But I was ready to kill myself how could I do that if I was strong?"

"Emma all that was, was a moment where you were overwhelmed it just means you are human I had my fare share of them myself mostly from when I was married to your grandfather."

"I'm sorry for what he put you through."

"It's alright besides there is another way to look at it."

"How so?"

"Well because of that one event that caused me to want revenge on Snow which caused her to become a bandit, which then ended up with her meeting your father which down the track ended up with you being born which is the best thing that could happen to me guaranteed I had to wait 28 years to meet you."

To say Emma was confused would have been an understatement.

"Emma you are my second chance at true love so if it weren't for your grandfather your mother may never have met you father therefore you would not exist."

"I love you too."

"It was about time you figured that one out Cricket." Came Johnny's voice from the entrance to the living room.

"Hey bro."

Suddenly Emma's phone rang.

"Odd."

"What's up Cricket?"

"The number on my cell I don't know it."

"Let me have a look kiddo."

Emma handed her phone to Johnny.

4 minutes passed and now he was scrolling through his own contacts.

"Well bro have you found out who it is?"

"Unfortunately I have."

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to try and read your mind?"

"You're not going to like it Ems. It's Wayne."

Emma stood up almost like she was in a trance.

"Excuse me."

With that Emma left the room and went upstairs.

"So Johnny what's the deal with this Wayne guy?"

"Emma and I were in a home together before we were with the foster father who loved to beat us anyway Emma was just a small girl not much older than 4 or 5 and Wayne was cruel to her I'm guessing you've seen the scars on her body?"

"Yes."

"She got those because of Wayne he tortured her to the point I almost lost her once he also beat her so badly her arm was broken multiple times along with her leg she had cracked ribs along with her clavicle and her pelvic bone, she was in so much pain it was almost impossible to bear but I had to be strong for her. Then when we got to our new foster home and the beatings started I was shocked as were all the other kids when Emma stood up and took the beatings for us."

"Didn't any of you try to stop her?"

"Well we tried but even at a young age she was stubborn and she wouldn't let us protect her."

"Yep that sounds like Emma alright. So what happened to Wayne?"

"I'm not sure, I kept his number in my phone just in case."

"What would keeping his number in you phone be any good for?"

"I can connect my phone to Emma's and keep track of when and if he contacts her which I will be doing now that he has made contact with her."

"How did he get Emma's number? I just got her that phone four months ago."

"He must have been stalking her for sometime it's the only explanation I just hope that he doesn't come after Emma because I'd feel almost sorry for the bugger if he did."

"Why's that?"

"She has one hell of a mean right cross. I saw what she did to a guy in Boston when she was 20."

Johnny cringed at the memory of seeing his little sister beat the living daylights out of the guy that grabbed her ass.

"That girl has a genuine mean streak when it comes to guys grabbing her ass."

Suddenly both Johnny and Regina noticed how quiet it had gotten since Emma left the room.

"Should we check on Emma?"

"I'll go."

Johnny went upstairs to check on Emma he found her sleeping peacefully, then went back downstairs.

"She's fine, she's sleeping peacefully for once."

"She was probably so tired that her brain couldn't be bothered giving her nightmares."

With that both Regina and Johnny went about getting lunch ready for when Emma woke up.

Emma came downstairs at the same moment that Johnny was setting the table.

"Hey what's for lunch?"

"How'd you sleep Cricket?"

"Great actually better than I have in a while. So what is for lunch?"

"Lasagna." Regina said as she placed the dish on the table.

"You are the best Regina."

Regina smiled at how genuinely happy Emma seemed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though Emma was happy that her sleep nightmares were gone her waking nightmares worried her, Regina had noticed this so she decided to talk to the younger woman.

"Emma dear what's troubling you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Regina."

"Emma I know you better than that, you can't lie to me and expect me not to see through it."

Before Emma could say anything her phone rang with Wayne's number showing up on the screen.

Emma answered the call.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming for you Emmy."

When the call ended Emma noticed her hands had been shaking the whole time and as she closed her phone she almost dropped it.

"Emma you'd better tell me what's wrong."

"That was Wayne he's coming after me and he did not sound happy."

By this point Emma's entire body was shaking.

"Regina I would not normally admit this but I'm scared."

Regina knowing what Emma needed right at that moment wrapped her arms around the younger woman and held her close.

"It'll be ok Emma I won't let anything happen to you I pro..."

Emma cut her off.

"Please don't promise me that."

For 2 hours Regina just sat there with Emma in her arms, when a knock at the door sent Emma into full blown panic mode.

"It's him, I know it is."

Regina watched as Emma tried to make herself as small as she could making her resemble a small child.

"Regina are you there?"

"Emma it's ok it's just your dad."

Emma uncurled herself a little bit as Regina went to answer the door.

David and Regina entered the living room as soon as David saw Emma he rushed to his daughter's side with concern.

"What happened to her Regina?"

"She got a call from an old foster father he said he's coming for her then you knocking on the door sent her into panic mode."

"Why?"

"She thought it was him."

David gently kissed Emma's cheek.

"My poor little girl."

Regina chuckled slightly.

"If Emma was in her normal state of mind she would have let you have it right then."

"I know this is the only time I can get away with it."

Looking at his watch David placed a gently kiss on Emma's head and got up.

"I'd better get back I left Snow alone with Neal."

"How's he doing?"

"He's getting there his fever broke last night. Take care of her please?"

"Of course you just go back and give Snow a reprieve."

After David left Regina and Emma were left alone for about 2minutes before Henry came thundering through the front door.

"Hi mom's"

"Henry what have I told you about running through the house with your school bag on?"

"Sorry mom."

Then Henry noticed Emma and came into the living room.

"Is Ma ok?"

"I hope so Henry."

"What happened?"

"How much of her past do you know?"

"A bit I know that she was abused she never went into detail and I didn't want to pry because I didn't want her to shut me out."

"Well her old foster dad Wayne is terrorising her which has sent her into this state."

"What can I do to help her?"

"The only thing you can do... Be there for her."

Days passed and the calls were becoming threatening and were describing everything that he was going to do to Emma.

Naturally Emma didn't say anything and she was getting a little scared because Johnny had to go out of town for a few weeks.

"Do you have to go Johnny?"

"Don't worry Cricket I'll be back before you know it."

With a gentle kiss on top of Emma's head Johnny got in his car and left Regina came up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Let's go back inside dear."

Emma let Regina take her back inside the house not knowing that Wayne was watching her.

"Soon Emma. Soon I will have you begging for your life."

With that he slunk into the shadows.

4 days had gone since Johnny left and Emma had gone to Granny's to pick up lunch for her and Regina.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Ruby what's up?"

"How's life being the mayor's lapdog?"

"Ruby out of the two of us you are closer to canine than I am on the account that you actually turn into a wolf."

Emma and Ruby teased each other.

"So the usual is it?"

"Yeah thanks."

Once Ruby had gotten everything prepared and Emma had paid for the meals with a howl from the blonde and a reply howl from Ruby Emma left for home when as soon as she was out of site of the diner she was suddenly grabbed and something hit her in the head knocking her unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

When Emma regained consciousness her head felt like she had a baby alien attacked to her skull and she was surrounded by darkness at first she thought that she was blindfolded but there was a single beam of light coming through a small hole in the wall when she tried to move she didn't get very far because her wrists were shackled to the wall behind her but that didn't stop her from yanking on the shackles in hope that they'd come free from the wall but all that did was make the metal cut into her slender wrists drawing blood.

About an hour later light penetrated the darkness causing Emma to clench her eyes shut against the sudden introduction of light when she opened them she saw a staircase and saw a shadow on the wall as someone descended downwards.

"Good you're awake I was worried I had hit you too hard."

"What do you want?"

"You have years of punishment to make up for Emma."

Then Emma heard another person coming downstairs.

"Oh I thought you'd like to meet my accomplice."

The new person stepped closer to Emma as the blonde looked up.

"Carl! But how? I thought you went to jail."

"I did but a few strings were pulled and I got out."

Carl stroked her cheek gently as if he was soothing a frightened child.

Emma pulled shrunk away from his touch.

"Carl go back upstairs till I call for you I think Emma needs a lesson in respect."

Carl went upstairs with what Emma could only describe as reluctance.

Before she could even contemplate why a solid punch hit her hard in the face as blow after blow rained down on her body Emma shut her mind off to what was happening and just went somewhere else in her head.

Days went by and Regina was getting worried because she hadn't heard from Emma at all suddenly Johnny burst through the door.

"Regina we have a big problem I think Wayne has Emma but that's not all I just received a text saying that Carl the man from our last foster home just got out of jail about a week ago."

"So you think that Wayne and this Carl have..."

"Teamed up to punish Emma? Yes."

Meanwhile back in the basement where Emma is being held captive Wayne has been constantly abusing Emma's battered body when Carl came downstairs.

"Wayne it's my turn you've been punishing her for the last 4 days now it's my turn."

"Fine."

Wayne left the room and Carl went over to Emma and instead of hitting her Carl placed a hand gently on Emma's left un-injured cheek.

"Emma don't worry I'm going to help you but you have to hang on until Wyane lets his guard down then I'll catch him by surprise and knock him out then I can get you to safety. Just hang on."

3 days passed and Regina had cast a locator spell and found where Emma was while down in the basement Wayne was tiring out from his constant assault on Emma that's when Carl put his plan into action he snuck up on Wayne and hit him over the head with a pipe then he freed Emma from the shackles.

"Ok Emma I'm going to pick you up now, I'll try and be as gentle as I can."

Once Emma was in his arms Carl carried her outside just as Johnny, Regina, David, Snow and Henry ran over Emma by this point had lost consciousness.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Johnny I can explain, but right now Emma is more important than an explanation she needs medical attention."

Johnny took Emma from Carl and put her in the back of Regina's car then climbed in with her and she was taken to the hospital.

As soon as Emma was taken inside Whale had her put in restraints.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Regina we have no idea what her mental state will be when she wakes up. She could be disoriented or even violent, this will stop her from hurting others or even herself."

"No you get them off Emma. If she wakes up with those restraints on she'll freak out."

"What do you mean Carl?"

"Johnny when Wayne kept Emma captive he had her shakled to the wall."

Johnny tourney to Whale.

"You heard him take the restraints off her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Johnny then grabbed Whale by his neck.

"Either you take the restraints off my sister or I take your head off. So which will it be?"

Whale once released went over to Emma's unconscious form and removed the restraints then had her taken to have scans and X-rays.

4 hours later Emma was in a private room with her family surrounding her bed when Whale came in.

"Whale how bad is she?"

"Well Snow Emma has suffered a severe blow to the head as well as multiple blows to the abdomen she almost lost her spleen she has a crack to her right clavicle a broken right hand and wrist a couple of deep cuts one to her forehead and the other on her right hip most likely caused by being hit with some kind of metal pole not much thicker than a fire poker, also her left shoulder has a gash that runs to her right hip, but I was able to repair the damage and save her spleen so once she wakes up I expect her to make a complete recovery which if her stubbornness and and determination has anything to do with it, will seem like no time at all but she will have to take it easy for a while."

"Whale why are there crutches?"

"Oh they were just left there for a patient that needs them, they have nothing to do with Emma at all."

With that Whale left the room.

4 days later Emma woke up.

"Ow."

Regina hearing Emma went straight to her side.

"Emma how are you feeling?"

Emma looked at Regina.

"Like I got hit by a semitrailer which was followed by a frieght train then I went through ten boxing rounds."

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's un-injured cheek.

"When can I get out of here?"

"You still have a lot of healing to do Cricket."

With an exasperated sigh the young blonde closed her eyes in pain.

Weeks passed and Regina never left Emma's side making sure Emma never needed anything.

Finally the day came for Emma to be discharged and Regina took her home and got her settled on the sofa.

"Can I get you anything dear?"

"No thanks I'm alright."

Regina was reading a book when she heard the soft breathing coming from Emma and realised that the sheriff had fallen asleep, letting out a soft sigh Regina got up and took the blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over the sleeping blonde.

Placing a soft kiss on Emma's forehead Regina tucked a stray hair from Emma's face.

"Sleep well my love."


	10. Chapter 10

For some reason Emma didn't wake from her slumber, she only woke weeks later after her body had fully healed.

With a yawn and stretch Emma woke up.

"Thank goodness I thought you were never going to wake up."

"What are you talking about Regina? I've only been asleep for a couple of hours."

"No Emma you've been asleep for weeks. On the bright side you're no longer injured."

Regina could feel Emma starting to panic and sat next to her on the edge of the sofa wrapping the blonde in her arms.

"Emma you don't need to panic because even though you have lost days of your life you are safe and sound."

Emma started to calm down her panic levels decreasing.

"Better now?"

Emma nodded her head which was now resting on Regina's shoulder.

Months passed and Emma was remembering what had happened to her while she was held captive by Wayne and being her usual stubborn self pretended like she was not affected by what had happened.

Johnny and Emma had started to talk to Carl who had been telling the truth about having changed in prison so he passed Emma's built in lie detector unbeknownst to Emma and everyone else Carl could tell that Emma not talking about what she had been through was taking its toll on her causing her to be skittish and making her jump at ever loud noise, put simply Emma was acting like a drug addict going through withdrawal.

One day at Granny's diner Carl approached Emma.

"Emma can we talk privately?"

"Ok."

Emma followed Carl into a back room.

"So what's up?"

"I know you're not dealing with what happened to you I can tell and don't lie to me about it."

"I don't want to burden anyone and I don't know what to do."

Carl opened his arms and Emma allows herself to wrapped in them.

Just then Archie came in.

"Oh Emma I didn't know you were back here."

"It's ok Archie."

Carl suddenly got an idea.

"Dr. Hopper you're a psychologist right?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you think you could squeeze Emma in for an appointment today?"

"Of course is 2:30 ok?"

Before Emma could answer or protest Carl answered.

"That's perfect thank you."

When Archie left Emma was glaring at Carl.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Emma you need help."

"So that gives you the right to make an appointment for me to see Archie? Who do you think you are my father? Because I have news for you, you are not my father."

With that Emma stormed off after Archie catching up to him in 5 minutes.

"Archie I know that Carl made an appointment for me to see you but can you just forget about it because I don't need to see you? I'm fine honestly."

"If you're sure Emma."

"I am."

"Alright then just know you can talk to me about anything it's what I'm here for."

"I know and thank you."

After they said goodbye Emma went home to Regina knowing full well that Carl would have followed her out of the diner to try and stop her from cancelling the appointment but lucky for Emma she knew her way around town better than Carl and had taken a shortcut to catch up with Archie.

Days became weeks and Regina noticed that Emma was becoming distant from everyone and turning to herself for comfort, at night she could hear the young blonde crying.

Regina stopped by Archie's office to talk to him.

"Regina what can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about Emma she's withdrawn from everyone she won't even talk to me or Henry and she cries at night but the next day she acts like she's fine. Can I make an appointment for her to see you this afternoon?"

"Carl had made an appointment for her once but she cancelled it but she might go if you ask her to. How about today say about 2:00?"

"Thank you."

Regina went back to Emma to get her ready to see Archie at 2:00 when she got home she saw Emma sitting on the couch reading a spell book of pranks that Regina had used to get Henry back for the pranks he used to play on her years ago before he became interested in Grace so she knew the spells were harmless.

"Emma you need to come with me now."

"Where?"

"Just come now please?"

Sighing Emma put the book down and followed Regina out the door and once in Regina's car (which Regina had put a magical lock on Emma's side of the car just in case the blonde decided to get a case of stupid and tried to jump out of a moving vehicle when she realised where they were headed) they were off to see Archie.

"So where are we going?"

"Just be patient."

As soon as Emma saw where they were going she shot a glare at Regina.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I believe I am taking you to see Archie."

"I don't need a shrink Regina I'm fine."

Parking the car Regina spun in her seat to face Emma.

"Cut the crap Emma you and I both know you are not fine the only difference is you won't admit it to yourself."

Now Emma was completely livid.

"I said I'm fine!"

Regina went to Emma's side of the car and opened the door which was a mistake because as soon as she did Emma shoved her while Regina was stunned Emma took full advantage of this and ran straight into the forest.

"Damn it Emma."

Regina went into Archie's and knocked until Archie answered the door.

"Regina where is Emma?"

"I made the mistake of opening her door before securing her and she gave me a shove and took off into the forest. So I was wondering if I could borrow Pongo to track her down please?"

"Sure I'll just go get his leash then I'll come with you as an extra set of eyes."

"Good idea."

Soon they were in the forest searching for Emma.

About a quarter of the way Pongo who was sniffing the ground and air stopped walking and let out a snarl.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He must smell something that is dangerous."

Releasing Pongo from his leash Archie and Regina followed the dog as he took off snarling and growling they came across a pack of wolves who were surrounding Emma who had her right leg caught in a trap and the metal jaws were imbedded in her flesh tearing the skin apart.

Pongo rushed forward to fight the wolves but stopped when one of them whirled around and blocked him from getting between Emma and the pack.

One of the wolves came towards Emma who just looked at it, first it sniffed Emma's injured leg then growled at some of the other wolves who came forward and working as a team pulled the trap open so Emma could get her leg out, once she was free the wolf that had sniffed her licked the wound trying to clean it the best it could.

For the first time since they arrived the wolves noticed Regina and Archie and parted to let them get to Emma to help her the alpha wolf stayed beside Emma refusing to leave the injured blonde.

"Emma why did you run off?"

"No offence Archie but I don't need to see you."

"Emma I believe that you do need to talk to me, but right now we need to get you out of here and get that leg taken care of."

"No hospital."

Getting Emma to her feet Regina used her magic to get the three of them plus the pack of 6 wolves to Archie's office.

While Emma sat on the couch running her hand over the alpha's head with Regina taking care of the wound Archie decided that now would be a good time to try and get Emma to talk.

"So Emma I understand that you have been having trouble sleeping can you tell me why this is?"

"I'm just stressed being the sheriff isn't easy I don't know how Graham ever managed this on his own."

"It's more than just your work isn't it?"

"I don't know."

"When you do sleep what happens?"

"Well I was having nightmares but they stopped except when I fall asleep at the station."

"I can explain that. When the nightmares were wearing down on Emma I went to Ariel for help and she gave me a dream stone which changed Emma's nightmares into pleasant dreams then a while ago it broke Ariel is searching for a new one. And lately I have heard Emma crying at night in her sleep."

"Emma?"

"I dream about what Wayne did to me."

"And she withdrew from everyone that cares about her even Henry and myself."

"I didn't want to burden anyone and Henry's a kid he doesn't need to be exposed to the horror I went through."

"He just wants to help you Emma and you pushing him away by not talking to him has him very worried about you."

At this Emma breaks and the floodgates open tears running down her cheeks, Regina pulls Emma into her arms and holds the crying young woman.

"I dont know what to do I feel like I'm dealing with this on my own I feel alone, even though I'm surrounded by people they don't understand what I'm going through so how can they possibly help me?"

"Emma sometimes just letting people in can help heal the emotional scars."

"I understand that but apart from having Johnny for the last two foster homes I spent the first 3 years of my life alone with nobody to protect me from the abuse I suffered because no one cared so I don't know how to let people in."

"You let me in Emma and you let Henry in."

"It's different I can't explain how but it's just different like with Johnny that too is different."

After making the breakthrough that he had hoped for Archie made regular appointments for Emma to see him the more Emma went the more she started to interact with everyone else again within several months Emma was fully integrated back into Storybrooke society she was still having the odd nightmare but with the sessions with Archie and the love and support of the town those soon stopped.

Emma went to the station to see Wayne which Regina only agreed if both Johnny and herself were there as well, when she entered the station Wayne saw her.

"What didn't you get enough last time? You want some more punishment?"

Regina felt Emma become extremely livid as the blonde walked over to the cell and she was so sure that Emma was going to punch the scumbag in the face but instead Emma only spoke to him calmly.

"You think you won but you didn't and do you know why?"

"Do tell me."

"You tried to break me but I survived which means that I am stronger than ever because I was brutalised and I survived. You have no more power over me. Goodbye Wayne have fun rotting away in jail."

With a triumphant smile on her face Emma spun on her heels and walked back over to Regina and Johnny the later wrapping the younger woman in a big hug.

"I am so proud of you Cricket."

"So am I my love."

A month later Regina asked Emma to marry her and 6 moths after that they were married and Emma gave birth 9 months later to a little girl called Charlotte.

Then a year later Regina gave birth to twins a boy and girl Emma named the boy Daniel in honour of Regina's first true love and Regina named the girl Olivia.

Life had become very good for Emma and everyone else in town.

The end.


End file.
